Friendship or More
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so don't make fun of me, anyway this is a short 3 part story of a Jack and Nami romance, enjoy :


**Author Note:** This story is based on the HM: Special Edition, Takakura is not put in this story.

**Part 1**

Two months ago, a man came named Patrick Seymour, he was the son of the late farmer of Forget-Me-Not Valley, he was given the farm and an inheritance of 100,000,000G, he turned the run down farm into a huge blue collar, worker ranch, it made Vesta's Ranch look like a ghetto ranch. Since he did so good on the first 2 months, we decided to celebrate by throwing a huge party for him.

My name is Nami Rose, I'm a traveler, but I got stuck in FMN Valley, I love it, and I never want to leave, but I have to stay away from my father, if I could get a job he would leave me alone. Maybe Patrick would get me one at his farm, so during the party I'd ask him, as long I could get him away from Celia and Lumina. After the party, I pulled him away from the 2girls, and got him outside.

He looked at me little dazed, but I could tell he was sober "Hey Nami, what's up"

"My Dad, that's what, he wants me to get a job, but I can't find one, so I was gonna ask you if….I can work on your farm"

He thought about it, and nodded "Ok…but you're not the only one going to work there."

"What do you mean?"

"Celia and Lumina wanted to work there, Celia got fired for forgetting to water Vesta's Gretoma Fields, and Lumina left her house, now she needs a place to live, as well as Celia"

"Is that why they were allover you at the party?"

"Yea, plus they had a coupla of wine coolers so they were a little buzzed"

"Why didn't you drink?"

"Hey, someone had to carry them home."

"Heheheh, poor you, anyway, do you wanna go fishing tomorrow, after you show me my new home?"

"Sure I should have some poles in my house, I heard tomorrow the Big Huchep are spawning so they should be easy to get."

"Cool, umm should we go get Celia and Lumina."

He turned around and looked through the window and saw the two passed out teens "Good idea…"

We carried them to Patrick's house and let them rest, he let me use the guest room, he was gonna sleep on the living room couch, Celia and Lumina, were in his room.

Next morning, me and Patrick got the fishing gear and went up to the east side of the stream, we sat down and ate a quick breakfast of Easy Pickles, he made them out of his Radita Hybrids, they were great. We sat and watched the water move and the small fish glide in the water, everything was perfect for fishing…..kinda

"MOI!" screamed the voice of our village hobo, Murrey Songhai.

"What the hell is he screaming about" said Patrick being kicked out of his fish trance.

I pointed at the huge white sasquach chasing Murrey "I think Mukumuku may be the answer, looks like Murrey took his food again."

"sigh…will he ever learn" suddenly my line pulled "alright Nami, pull it in"

I tugged hard, and then the shining brown and tan fish came into my hands, its was a 2 ½ foot long Huchep, or known as Big Huchep.

"Nice catch"

I look at his line and see it move "looks like you have something too"

He pulls it in, and its not a Huchep, it was a Big Sharshark, those were very rare to get.

I was amazed "wow, that's the coolest fish I've seen in years, you should raise it as a pet"

"Good Idea, I'll put it in my tank at my house, but let's keep at it, we need to get food for the week"

"Right"

2 hour later we caught 5 Big Snelt, 3 Big Nyaname, and 1 more Big Huchep, all that and some few small Colombo for Patrick's new pet Sharshark, Bruce. We headed home with proud faces, and hungry stomachs, I don't know how to say it, but I loved hanging with Patrick, he was the best friend I had in ages, who knows….maybe I love the guy. But what about Celia and Lumina….they love him too…

**Part 2**

It's been 2 months since working with Patrick. I enjoy his company, and his attitude…after 2 months, I realized I was in love with Patrick, and the best part was…Celia and Lumina only like him as a brother kinda thing, so he was mine to take. But, I wanted to make myself look more girl-like for him…so I went to the only girl who can make me like that, Muffy Valentine.

"You want to look more like a woman?"

I nodded "I don't think I look suitable for Patrick"

"alright let's get to work"

2 days later, I was like Muffy with red hair...perfect. I came home and Patrick was the first person to see the new me.

"Nami? You changed yourself, but why?"

I mumbled "I wanted to look more like a woman for

"What?"

"you heard me…I changed myself for you……..I love you Patrick"

there was a long period of silence, he was stunned….I closed my eyes, I was about to cry…then my lips were touching his after a minute we let go.

"I love you too"

**Part 3**

Me and Patrick are the brightest couple you will see in FMN Valley. I'm so happy with him, and vice versa. Celia Bloom (last name) has been dating Rock Takasui for some time, in fact he moved into her House on the farm, so I guess he works here, Lumina Bach(I decided to throw in her last name as well) and Hugh Beckham have been goin out for some time, but he doesnt work here, he's doin his best to be a pro athlete. Muffy decided to work here as well, seems waitressing wasn't her thing anymore. She's been single for a while, but she's flirts with Patrick when i'm not near him, can't really blame her, Patrick is a great guy.

One day I was in the field, in my new clothes that I got from Muffy to please Patty Boy, near the pond watching the fish Patrick kept swim around. i was thinking about my father, he sent me a letter saying he was gonna come visit, he changed ever since I got a job. My father, Michael Rose, was an Irish merchant who was sent to Tokyo to sell potatoes, and potato seeds, while he was there he met my Mom, who was at the time named Kagoma Sonuki, she was unemployed, but my dad gave her a job in the market, when she was workign there, they fell in love, they gave birth to me first, then got married, but when I was 10, she was sent to Okanawa for a merchant job, she never came back...when I was 17, I left Tokyo and started my journey, 2 years later I wound up here in FMN, then I met Patrick, he gave me a a beautiful flower that was Red and Blue the day we met at the bar, I loved it, caused he said it reflected my personality, the Red was the active, funny side, the blue was the calm, shy side...he was right.

while all this went through my head, two familar arms wrapped around me, it was Patty Boy.

He kissed my cheek from behind""Ney Nami Girl...what's goin through your noggin today"

I blushed a little "Nothing, exepct you and my Visitor today" He smiled at the first thought "so lemme guess, your dad is coming today"

"He sent the letter a day ago, its should only take one day to get here by car"

"So he's Irish right"

"Yup why do you ask?"

"Today is Green day, or St Patrick's day in Ireland, I'm gonna throw a little festival at the Bar."

"Cool, whos gonna play the music there"

"our original Gustafa Pietrowski, he used to live in Ireland, so he knows some good songs"

"Cool I hope he likes it"

While we were talking, a green car pulled up, near Celia's place...

"Its him...Dad!"

The red headed man, came out of his car and lifted Nami into his arms.

"Ah, Me sweet little Nami, hows it been fur ya?"

"Great, oh this is my boy, Patrick Seymour"

He shook my Patty boys hand "Ah, so youre the guy, Nami beens talking about through the letter's, seems you are a good guy"

"Haha Nami's been spoiling me, anyway, come to the bar tonight I got something planned for you"

"Hmm, alright, lookign forward to it, why dont you guys show me around"

We showed dad around the fields, we showed him the Girls, and the livestock, and as well as Patty's house.

That night we went to the bar, and Green Day was a hit, Gustafa played The Tossers famous songs like "7 Drunken Nights" and "Waste or Die away"

He thanked patrick for everything, and went back to Tokyo.

2 weeks later Patrick was acting wierd, I wonder why? so I went to him one night

"Patrick is everyting alright?"

"Yeah everythings fine, its just..."

"Just what?"

He pulled out a feather...

"I wanted to give you this at the Green day party, but I didnt know what to say?"

"You wanted to give me a feather?"

"Ohh...you dont know Blossom County culture, a Blue Feather means..."

"Means what?'

"Marriage"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Patty Boy wanted to get hitched with me...

"You mean you want to marry me?"

He nodded.

"...Ok Patty Boy, let's get hitched, but first..."

"What?"

"You need to lose your virginity"

He was shocked to hear this.

"Come again...?"

"It's Irish culture to not be a virgin when you want to tie the knot"

"Oh...ok" I knew he wanted to, but he was being a child

So we did what we did, and one month later we got married...I had a beautiful gray dress, Celia and Lumina were my bride maids, Kate Donna was my flower girl, and Muffy was my maid of Honor. Patricks best man was Rock, and his ushers were Gustafa, and Marlin Drake. Pastor Carter from Mineral town came to wed us.

_15 years later_

I was watching my 6, i repeat 6, kids play outside, 3 looked like me, 3 looked like Patty Boy, from oldest to youngest, their names were Gray, John, Maria, Andrea, Nate, and Nami Jr. each had different abilities.

15 year old Gray, was really into plants, I think he may grow up to watch over Patty Boys farm, he had dark red hair, dark Blue eyes, wore Black overshirts, a gray undershirt, Green Pants, and Purple shoes.

13 year old John, was silent, but he was great in art, in fact he drew a portrait of everyone, he has them hung in the house, John wears Dark Gray t-shirts, Blue jeans, and Black Hi-Top Converses, he has Brown hair, and green eyes.

12 Year old Maria, was a serious Animal lover, and was great at raising cows and sheep. she is the Happy-go-lucky type, she wears a blue skirt, white sweater, and Black sandals, she has Red hair, and Hazel eyes

10 year old Andrea, is a musician, she is very flirty though, she must be hangin out with Muffy, she has Brown hair with blonde highlights all over, Blue eyes, she wears a purple hoodie, and a Black skirt, and has White sneakers.

9 year old Twins Nate and Nami Jr, are good at Science and Athletics, they wear matching Blue shirts, Nami, has Tan shorts, and Nate has Black jeans, and they wear Blue low top Converses, they both have Dark Reddish Brown hair, and light blue eyes, like mine.

Celia and Rock got married and had one kid, her name was Celina, shes been dating Gray ever since they were 9.

Lumina and Hugh got married and had a boy named Joe, hes been goin with Maria since they pretended to get married.

I happy to be here, with a family, friends, a home, and the greatest guy ever, Patrick

_I dont know if it was Friendship...or more._

**The End**


End file.
